fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Bezwzględny zabójca
Island of Destiny Odcinek 7 19;23 Lysandre szybko pobiegł do torby i wyciągnął miny, które zaczął ciskać w stronę Porthera. On jednak nie przeraził się, wyjął siekiere z głowy martwego Yoshiego i uciekł do lasu. Lysandre: Jeszcze cię dorwę... Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 08.07.2012 Apartament 19;30 Dariya zamyka martwe ciała w szafie, w czasie gdy naga Montana cała oblana krwią zlizuje ją palcem ze swojego ciała. Koło niej leży zakrwawiona mała kosa Dariya: Nie sądzisz, że to wymyka się z pod kontroli? Montana: Nie kochana. Wręcz przeciwnie! Jest świetnie! Dariya: W końcu nas tutaj znajdą i naprawdę nas zabiją... Montana: Spokojnie. Nie zabiją nas. Mężczyźni są za słabi na to. Myślą tylko o jednym. Wiesz o czym? Dariya: Chyba tak... Montana: Więc widzisz, że nie ma czym się przejmować. Puki moje cycki ich podniecają możemy spokojnie tutaj żyć, a w tym czasie zmień pościel! Co by mogli pomyśleć nasi klienci... Dariya: Klienci? Montana: Tak... długo już nic nie zarobiłam, a potrzebuję nowych środków... Dariya: Tak Montano. 19;33 Montana wstała z łóżka i zaczesała włosy z krwią. Była cała naga, a krew spływała po jej ciele. Gdy kroczyła zostawiała za sobą czerwone ślady Dariya: Co się tutaj dzieje! Nie mogę... potrzebuje pomocy... 19;34 Montana kąpała się, a z telewizora i megafonów na całej wyspie dobiegał głos Rasela Rasel: Drogie trupy. Kolejna osoba nie żyje! Rozkręcacie się i mierzycie by pobić nowy rekord. Druga osoba dzisiaj zginęła i o dziwo nasz japoński nudziarz Yoshi nie cierpiał za dlugo. Nudy! Zostało was tylko dziesięcioro więc proszę. Niech zginie jeszcze parę osób. Widzowie uwielbiają takie krwawe jadki! 19;34 Rasel wyłączył się, a Dariya stała jakby otumaniona. Dariya: Dlaczego... co się tutaj dzieje... 19;35 Dariya wyjrzała przez okno, gdy z budynków przeskakiwały dwie postacie. Dariya rozmarzyła się Dariya: Gdyby ktoś taki powiedział mi jak mam to wszystko wygrać... Wysepka na Jeziorze 21;20 Amira, Emilith, Cleo i Tee dopłynęli na wysepce i zaczęli zakładać obóz. Amira: Tak chciałabym się położyć... Tee: Musisz czuwać! Cleo: Nie możemy cię stracić... nie teraz! Amira: Nie przejmujcie się mną... dajcie mi zasnąć, a krew załatwi wszystko... Emilith: Nie... 21;21 Wzrok całej grupy skupił się na Emilith Emilith: Nie zrobimy tego i nie zostawimy cię. Jesteś członkiem naszej drużyny... Amira: Ale błagam... obiecajcie mi jedno. Tee: Co tylko chcesz... Cleo: Zrobimy wszystko. Amira: Wyrwijcie mi serce i dajcie je Raselowi... wam się bonus teraz naprawdę przyda... Cleo: Amira... Amira: Postanowiłam i tak zrobicie. Emilith: Jeżeli taka jest twoja wola... Amira: Właśnie tak... 21;23 Amira i Cleo urządzały obóz, gdy wielkie poduszkowce zabrały wszystkich. Podziemna Arena 21;30 Wszyscy stali już na swoich miejscach. Na szybie oddzielającej Yoshi'ego od areny był napisany krwią "Dead END" Rasel: Czwarta, Piąty, Dziesiąty i Czternasta. Te numery nie były w tej serii szczęśliwe. Japoński Yoshi nie pokazał swoich możliwości i po tygodniu tutaj zniknął. Cóż. Takie jest życie. Lysandre: I co? Zadowolony jesteś Porther? Porther: Raczej. Lysandre: On też miał uczucia. Porther: Pewnie tak samo jak Atena! 21;31 Lysandre zmarszczył brwi Porther: Dziwisz się? Sam ją zabiłeś mimo tego, że nie miała wobec ciebie takich zamiarów. Sam jesteś demonem. Czyżby w naszej rodzinie było to dziedziczne? Montana: Skarbie... opanuj się. Zabiłeś raptem jedną osobę. Uważaj by ci z podniecenia nie stanął... 21;32 Porther zawstydził się, a Montana spojrzała na Rasela Montana: Czy za zabitych poza naszą dziesiątką też są jakieś bonusy? Rasel: Nie, ale jesteś gwiazdą tego show. Montana: Dzięki... Cleo: Ile... już zabiłaś? Montana: Nie wiem... z dziesięciu? Cleo: Potwór! Amira: Uspokój się Cleo! Tee: Racja! Zaczepki nic tutaj nie dadzą. Nathaniel: Mam lepszą propozycję. Może przestaniecie się chować i dacie się zabić? Emilith: Mówi osoba, której prawie nie zabiłam... Nathaniel: Niestety. Nadal żyje i mam się dobrze. Emilith: Jesteś sam jak palec! Jak Kurt... Kurt: Odwal się ode mnie! Lysandre: Jak się czujesz? Po straceniu kompana? Kurt: Odczepcie się wszyscy ode mnie. Amira: Do czego to wszystko prowadzi? 21;37 Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na Amirę Amira: Wszyscy walczycie o coś czego nawet nie znacie! Nie wiecie nawet czy nagroda w ogóle istnieje! Rasel: Nie rzucaj się. Chyba nie zabijesz wszystkich w dwa dni. Twoje szanse na zwycięstwo spadły właśnie do zera. Amira: Ale... Montana: Na twoim miejscu sama bym się zabiła. Amira: Wy wszyscy... mnie szukacie?! Nathaniel: To chyba jasne. Jesteś łatwym materiałem i łatwym sposobem na bonus. W dodatku jesteście tam w czwórkę. Może podwójny, albo nawet potrójny bonus! Kurt: Pogódźcie się z tym. Teraz każdy was poszukuje! Amira: Co się... Porther: Przygotuj się na śmierć! 21;40 Amira padła na kolana i zaczęła płakać, gdy Jennifer weszła z prezentami. Jennifer: Nasz brutal dostanie specjalną kuszę! Lysandre... będziesz miał trudno... Lysandre: Mam tą świadomość, ale to... Lysandre i Porther: Ja to wygram! 21;41 Wszyscy się rozeszli, a poduszkowce rozesłali ich do miejsc ich pobytu Wysepka na Jeziorze 21;50 Poduszkowce odstawili wszystkich na miejsce. Tee zgasił ognisku i wszyscy siedzieli w ciemnościach Tee: A więc to my jesteśmy teraz na celowniku? Amira: Nie wy... tylko ja. Cleo: Czy wszystkich kusi łatwy bonus? Amira: To oczywiste. Jest nas coraz mniej, a większość z pozostałych to już silni zawodnicy... Cleo: Nie możesz umierać... Amira: Puki co nie umieram. Umrę tylko jak zasnę. Więc trzymajcie mnie jak najdłużej przy życiu... Cleo: Amira... 21;52 W oczach Cleo pojawiły się zły. Amira po chwili wytarła łzę na jej policzku Amira: Nie warto. Uwierz. Jeszcze dużo tutaj wycierpisz zanim uda wam się stąd wydostać. Tee: Znajdziemy jakiś sposób by cię uratować. Amira: Zmartwię cię. Jedynym sposobem by mnie uratować jest natychmiastowa i profesjonalna operacja. Emilith: Nie uda nam się jej przeprowadzić? Amira: Wątpię. Żeby przeprowadzić taką operację potrzeba specjalistycznego sprzętu i co gorsza trzeba perfekcyjnie znać anatomię głowy. Sama nie pojmuje tych wszystkich chrząstek. Cleo: Nie odejdziesz... Amira: Odejdę, ale mam ciągle z 30 godzin życia zanim zacznę śnić na jawię. Tee: To groźne? Amira: Nie wiem... nie czytałam o tym, ale pewnie tak. Emilith: Wiecie, że w końcu nas znajdą? Tee: Niestety wiem, a wtedy to na pewno czeka nas walka. Emilith: Trzeba się na wszelki wypadek przygotować... Pastwisko 23;30 Porther i Lysandre spotkali się na pastwisku położonym na szczytach małych gór na skraju wyspy Porther: Dlaczego wyzwałeś mnie na Death Match? Lysandre: Już ty dobrze wiesz dlaczego. Porther: Przez twojego karypelka? Lysandre: Już go nie pamiętasz? Chodziliśmy razem do klasy! Porther: Pamiętam, pamiętam, ale chyba nie ma czego żałować... 23;32 Lysandre rzucił nożem w Porther'a. Porther schylił się, ale z jego policzka kapała krew. Porther zaczął się śmiać Porther: Zdenerwowałeś się? Lysandre: Odszczekaj co powiedziałeś o Yoshi'm! Porther: Może ty się w nim zakochałeś? 23;33 Lysandre wpadł w szał i rzucił się na Porthera. Powalił go i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Porther miał jednak wolną rękę Lysandre: Nie wiesz, że nie mówi się źle o zmarłych? Porther: Może powiesz to Atenie? Lysandre: Zamknij się! Porther: Co mi zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? Zniesiesz kolejny ciężar na... 23;35 Lysandre wbił nóż w rękę Porthera, a on zaczął krzyczeć z całej siły Porther: ... sumienia.. Lysandre: Ja już nie mam sumienia. 23;36 Lysandre stracił na chwilę koncentrację, a Porther natychmiast wycelował z wolnej ręki kuszą w sam środek czoła Porther: Zasady się zmieniły! 23;36 Kurt biegł przez las, gdy zobaczył walkę schował się za krzakami i cichutko wyszeptał Kurt: Może być ciekawie... Porther: Co teraz powiesz ważniaku? Lysandre: Dlaczego po prostu nie wystrzelić? Boli cię to, że jesteśmy braćmi? Porther: Co?! Ciebie chyba do końca pogięło... Lysandre: Śmiało... strzelaj... 23;37 Porther pociągnął za spust, ale naglę Lysandre wywinął się i złapał strzałę w locie Porther: Ja ty?! Lysandre: Nauczyłem się tutaj jednej rzeczy... Porther: Co ty do jasnej kurwy pleciesz?! Lysandre: Nauka nikomu nie zaszkodzi... Stary Młyn, Parę Godzin Wcześniej 19;23 Lysandre szybko pobiegł do torby i wyciągnął miny, które zaczął ciskać w stronę Porthera. On jednak nie przeraził się, wyjął siekiere z głowy martwego Yoshiego i uciekł do lasu Lysandre: Jeszcze cię dorwę... Milda: Nie warto... 19;23 Lysandre nerwowo obrócił się w stronę Mildy i Kitdeleny Lysandre: Kim jesteście? Kitdelena: Najemczyniami nie z tego świata. To był twój kompan? Lysandre: Tak... 19;24 Lysandre położył Yoshiego na ziemi. Po chwili poduszkowiec go zabrał Milda: Mówię ci... tu się dzieje coś niedobrego. Kitdelena: Miałaś rację. Możemy zgarnąć tutaj wiele! Milda: Szukasz pomocy? Lysandre: Teraz szukam wyłącznie zemsty... Milda: Wojownik. Tak? Lysandre: A nawet jeżeli to co z tego?! Kitdelena: Spokojnie! Zabijamy tylko jeżeli nam się zapłaci. Nie musisz się nas bać. Jak na razie... Milda: To jak szukasz pomocy? Lysandre: Chciałbym, ale jedyna osoba, która teraz tarza się w forsie to Montana... Kitdelena: To do zoba... 19;26 Milda złapała odskakującą już Kitdelenę, która upadła twarzą na ziemie. Kitdelena: Co ty wyprawisz?! Milda: Chcę mu pomóc... Kitdelena: Dlaczego?! I tak zginie skoro był na tyle nieuważny... Milda: Skąd wiesz... widzę w nim potencjał! Lysandre: Stoję tuż obok! Kitdelena: Zgoda... już nauczymy go paru chwytów! Lysandre: Chwytów? Milda: Jednego chwytu... wątpię, że walczycie wręcz... Chwyt, który przechwyci nawet najostrzejszą broń! Kitdelena: Łatwy i wyjątkowo skuteczny! 19;30 Kitdelena wystrzeliła w stronę Mildy pędzącą strzałę. Milda za pomocą precyzyjnych ruchów palców złapała strzałę i posłała ją z powrotem do Kitdeleny, która również złapała strzałę Milda: Podoba się? Lysandre: Jeszcze jak! Milda: A więc... 19;31 Kula światła wydostała się z ciała Mildy i została następnie wchłonięta przez ciało Lysandre Lysandre: Tyle?! Kitdelena: Widzisz? Nowoczesność i oszczędność czasu. Milda: Używaj to tylko i wyłącznie w obronie. Nie poradzisz sobie, jeżeli za szybko będziesz próbował atakować tym. Lysandre: Będę uważał! Kitdelena: Więc do zobaczenia! 19;34 Milda i Kitdelena odskoczyły i zniknęły w gąszczu drzew Pastwisko, Teraz 23;40 Porther leży przerażony na trawie i bardzo szybko oddycha. Jest przerażony. Naglę Lysandre wstaje z niego Lysandre: Zaskoczony? Porther: Jak... Lysandre: To twój koniec... 23;41 Lysandre wycelował ze strzały w oko Porthera, który zaczął krzyczeć. Strzała trafiła perfekcyjnie w oko Porther: Idioto! Moje oko! AAA! Lysandre: Jeszcze żyjesz... Porther: Dlaczego mówisz to z takim chłodem w głosie?! Lysandre: Ponieważ już nic dla mnie nie znaczysz... Porther: Bracie... dlaczego... 23;42 Na jednym policzku na twarzy Porthera była łza, a na drugim krew. Porther podniósł głowę, a Lysandre wbił mu strzałę w gardło. Porther umarł... Lysandre: Cieszysz się Rasel? Kurt: Na pewno ja. No gratuluje. Lysandre: Czego chcesz?! Kurt: Przychodzę z propozycją sojuszu... Lysandre: Sojuszu? Kurt: Tak... jest nas dziewięciu więc bycie samemu nie jest zbyt mądrę... Lysandre: Słuchaj... Kurt: Tak? 23;45 Lysandre wyciągnął strzałę z gardła od Porthera i wyciągnął ją w stronę Kurta Lysandre: Jeżeli kiedykolwiek mnie zaatakujesz to zginiesz. Zrozumiano? Kurt: Jasne, jasne! Nie gorączkuj się tak.. 23;50 Lysandre wziął swoje rzeczy i odszedł. Kurt poszedł za nim 09.07.2012 Apartament 1;01 W telewizorze pojawił się Rasel. Dariya podeszła do niego by nie obudzić śpiącej koło nagiego mężczyzny Montany Rasel: Kolejny facet nie żyje? No serio?! Faceci weźcie się w garść i zacznijcie zabijać nasze panie! Robi się nudno i kto będzie zabijał... Montana i Emilith?! Nie ważne. Mamy kolejnego diabełka w piekle. Po spektakularnym zabójstwie Yohi'ego, Porther postanowił, że zostanie zabity. Ależ to była akcja. Bracia na wzajem próbowali się zabić! Kocham was za to wszystko! Dobranoc. A! Został zabity przed północą. 1;04 Rasel wyłączył się Dariya: Jednego dnia zginęły aż trzy osoby?! Strasznę... 1;05 Plecy od Dariyi zostały pochlapane krwią, a Montana siedziała koło trupa w jej łóżku Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...